1. Field
This disclosure relates to a binder for a lithium battery electrode, a binder composition including the binder, and a lithium battery including the binder.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Along with the trend toward small, light-weight, and high-performance portable devices, the demand for lithium batteries with a higher capacity and a longer lifetime is increasing. Accordingly, the development of materials and processes for achieving a high capacity for positive electrodes of lithium batteries is under investigation. For example, using an active material with a higher capacity, an electrode mixture with an increased density and a membrane with an increased thickness have been suggested for higher-capacity batteries. With regard to negative electrodes, research to replace existing graphite-based active materials with a high-capacity material, such as silicon, a silicon-silicon oxide composite material, a silicon-graphite composite material, a tin (Sn)-based material, or an alloy thereof has been undertaken.
To improve the capacity, lifetime, and stability of lithium batteries, other materials for lithium batteries, including an electrolyte, a separator, and a binder, are also being actively researched.